Sweet Savannah
"Sweet Savannah" is one of the most largest areas in Blamo, the map is a wide open canyon with many high to jump to places and smaller areas to explore within the map. When you enter "Sweet Savannah" you are greeted with a large open orange lake with many directions to partake through, on the right of the entrance is a cavern system with many green river flows and colorful crystals, to the left is a steep mountainside that might need some jumpy shoes if you're planning on exploring the whole area, and the middle route leads to the center of the map where it all jumbles off from there into what seems forever roaming. I recommend this map if you're more an adventurer type. TopHats Description "You are in Sweet Savannah, created by DunclubDuncan, Crazyblox, and WayySky". "Everything you see, touch, smell and especially taste will make your sweet tooth die from excitement". NPC'S Small Blue Jelly: Somewhere near the back of the map you can find a large Ice cream cone, climb the cone and you'll find a little blob of jelly with eyes, talk to him a he'll question if you have anything better to do but step all over the dessert. Small Red Jelly: '''In the middle of the map on a high ledge you can find a little red blob of jelly with eyes, talk to him and he'll ask you if faith is necessary for life to progress, say yes and he'll say that your well aware of the world before us and will give a long heartwarming speech that will end with him wanting a sippy cup , say no and he'll call you foolish like the rest of the world. '''Small Yellow Jelly: '''On the left side of the map you can find this lollipop par-core stairwell, climb to the last lollipop and you'll find a small yellow jelly with eyes, talk to him and he'll just tell you a short lack-lust speech about stock markets and watching the world burn. This is another one you should really check out. '''Small Purple Jelly: '''When you enter the cave to your right at the entrance uptop the highest legged in the cave you'll find a purple blob of jelly with eyes, talk to him and he'll tell you about how mortified he is about watching his friend die in the green river below them. '''Sad Blamo Creature???: '''On the far top right of the map wedge between two cliff sides is a purple pill creature that looks exactly like the one you play as in the game but he's laying down on the ground with very tired eyes and a depressing frown, you cannot interact with the creature but it is pretty neat. '''Red Sparkly Stone: '''Somewhere to the left of you when you enter, hidden in a cranny between two pillars is a red sparkling floating stone and it will ask if it can tell you a story, say yes and it'll give you a long historical story about the area, say no and it'll hiss at you. To learn more about how to find this secret NPC go check out the Secrets page. ' ' ' ' ''' Category:Places